OS056
Synopsis Having conquered the Trovita Island Gym, Yazmyne begins returning her Pokemon back to the Petalburg gym where her father desperately misses them due to them essentially becoming chore animals. When Yazmyne cannot find Cyndaquil, she discovers him having fun and playing with Sandshrew. Yazmyne did not intend to keep Sandshrew, but the two Mouse Pokemon love being together, so Yazmyne decides to keep him. Yazmyne recalls Cyndaquil and Sandshrew and sends them home where they immediately pop out of their Poke Balls and continue their race in the greenhouse. '' ''When Yazmyne is done talking with her parents, Nick asks a quiet Yazmyne if she's ready. Yazmyne says she is and that she has to do this for herself and her Pokemon. Yazmyne says she didn't catch the Pokemon to have a journey with them. She caught them to fulfill a purpose, and she believes that is cruel. Yazmyne returns to Trovita's branch islands. She releases her Bronzor, who simply floats away, paying Yazmyne no mind whatsoever, similar to how they met. Yazmyne still thanks Bronzor for its help. Surprisingly, Bronzor turns back. It flickers its mirror body a bright white twice acknowledging Yazmyne before floating back into the cave. Nick comments that Bronzor was certainly odd, and Yazmyne agrees. She, however, adds that those flickering lights of Bronzor meant a lot to her. As they leave the cave, the Probopass Yazmyne originally wanted floats past her, ignoring along the way and thus leaving Yazmyne to feel a little worse. Yazmyne then goes to Mandibuzz's island and releases her next. Mandibuzz doesn't merely fly away. She and Yazmyne have developed even the slightest of bonds. Yazmyne hugs Mandibuzz and thanks her for her help during the Trovita Gym. Mandibuzz sees her flock of Murkrow and Mandibuzz flying by. Mandibuzz takes off and rejoins them in the skies. Yazmyne then goes to Dewgong's island and releases it. Yazmyne thanks Dewgong as well for its help. She says that she knows what she did when she captured Dewgong. She ripped it away from its family, and she cannot keep it, knowing she did that. The Seel and Dewgong return after all these weeks, looking for Dewgong. Dewgong looks back to Yazmyne, who gives it the ok to return home to its family. Dewgong lets out its species' yelp and jumps in the waters. Dewgong rejoins its friends and family in the oceans. Yazmyne comments to Nick that Dewgong's release was by far the easiest because if was absolutely the right thing to do. Finally, Yazmyne aims to release Hawlucha. She returns to Hawlucha's home, but does not release her yet. Yazmyne tells Hawlucha why she caught her, not to have a journey with her but for a specific purpose. She opens the choice to Hawlucha to actually have that adventure or return to the meadow. Yazmyne and Nick are met by Henry and Doolin again, who congratulate Yazmyne on her new Spike Seashell Badge. Nick explains to them why they've returned, and Yazmyne says that after the fire, she's had decided to return Hawlucha to her home. The Pokemon Rangers hope Yazmyne is letting Hawlucha make that decision for herself. Yazmyne promises them she is and allows Hawlucha to soul search, and she runs off. '' ''The Pokemon Rangers do not believe Hawlucha should stay. They say it's there job to protect and preserve the habitat and Pokemon of he island, not Hawlucha. Hawlucha's role is to be a Pokemon. Yazmyne would like to say she agrees but after the fire, she saw in Hawlucha's eyes how much she desired to be there to protect her home and its Pokemon. Leaving home and knowing you won't come back is a very tough choice. ''Hawlucha soul searches and she does so by battling some of her rivals. She defeats them just as she used to. She then faces Hariyama, and for the first time, she loses to him. Hariyama has grown stronger. The two Fighting-Type communicate and Hariyama expresses that being on the island gives him purpose and fulfillment, but Hawlucha wishes to return for the Pokemon, not for herself. Hariyama says that the meadow has made him stronger, but it will no longer make Hawlucha stronger. Hariyama stills welcomes to have Hawlucha stay and they can continue their endless duels or she can duel hundreds of other Pokemon across the world wherever her new trainer takes her. '' ''As they talk, Hawlucha returns to Yazmyne who takes her Poke Ball from her. Hawlucha opens it and essentially returns herself to Yazmyne, deciding to remain on her teammate and travel the archipelago. '' Major Events *Yazmyne returns Pidgeot, Spinarak, Starmie, Onix, Electivire, Cyndaquil, and Kirlia to the Petalburg Greenhouse *Yazmyne keeps Sandshrew and ultimately sends him to the Petalburg Greenhouse *Yazmyne releases Bronzor, Mandibuzz, and Dewgong *Yazmyne nearly releases Hawlucha, but she decides to stay with Yazmyne Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Doolin *Henry *Nurse Joy *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Cyndaquill (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Dewgong (Yazmyne's; released) *Mandibuzz (Yazmyne's; released) *Sandshrew (Yazmyne's) *Bronzor (Yazmyne's; released) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Lapras *Heracross *Nidoking *Nidoqueen *Hariyama *Zigzagoon *Cherubi *Emolga *Ursaring *Granbull *Machamp *Seel (multiple) *Dewgong (multiple) Category:The Orange Saga